Cars left in a parking station or a parking lot are frequently banged by the door of the person adjacent to them in the lot thus marring the finish of the vehicle and detracting from its appearance and consequently the vehicle's value.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to place chrome or vinyl molding strips on each side of the vehicle to protect it. However, due to the very short distance between the outer edge of the molding strip and the surface to be protected, it is virtually impossible to prevent damage from doors with irregular shaped edges. As a consequence, some vehicle doors will engage the surface of the vehicle to be protected instead of the protective strip and damage the vehicle's body surface.